


Rising Star: New Formations & Destruction (Season 3A)

by UnsungDude4



Series: Rising Star [4]
Category: Austin & Ally, Bowling For Soup (Band), Busted (Band), Fall Out Boy, Green Day, McFly, R5 (Band), Weezer (Band), pop punk
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsungDude4/pseuds/UnsungDude4
Summary: Again, some of these were written in 2012-2013, but rearranged here & the rest were written in 2018.





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Last Young Renegade (All Time Low)  
> Girl All the Bad Guys Want (Bowling For Soup)  
> Emily (Bowling For Soup)  
> Let Her Go (Passenger)  
> If I Can't Be With You (R5)

**Season 3A**

**...**

**Ch. 1: The Beginning of the End**

**...**

**2020:**

**Austin was at a small club, playing with his band.**

"Hey, everyone!" Austin said. "I hate the rest of the album, but this song's the best one from it. This is 'Last Young Renegade' by All Time Low."

**He began strumming, turned towards Rydel who was playing as well, Ellington came in on the drums, then the rest of them started playing & he sang into his mic. He tok the mic into his hand & held it close to his moth as he sang.**

Just a couple kids on a summer street  
Chasing around to a flicker beat  
Making mistakes that were made for us,  
We brushed them off like paper cuts

You said you're sick and tired of it, it,  
But I need you morning, night, and day, oh oh  
I miss you every single way-ay-ay  
We said forever, but forever wouldn't wait for us

"Sing it!" he said as they kicked it.

You were my last young renegade heartache  
It only took one night  
Caught in the eye of a hurricane, darling  
We had to say goodbye

**The song calmed back down. He strummed with Rydel as he sang.**

Underneath the lights of a motorway  
That's where I go to keep your ghost away  
We used to be such a burning flame  
Now we're just smoke in the summer rain

You said you're sick and tired of it, it,  
But I need you morning, night, and day, oh oh  
I miss you every single way-ay-ay  
We said forever, but forever wouldn't wait for us

You were my last young renegade heartache,  
It only took one night  
Caught in the eye of a hurricane, darling,  
We had to say goodbye  
I want to know that you're somewhere out there,  
Somewhere down this road  
You were my last young renegade heartache  
How could I let you, how could I let you go?

**Rydel strummed as Austin took the mic in his hand & hopped down into the crowd, then had a guy hold his phone to record a snapchat video while he sang to it & the girls around him.**

You were the best thing that ever happened to me  
And I'll keep on fighting just to make you believe

**He took the phone back & made it back to the stage, then started playing his guitar again by the second line.**

You were my last young renegade heartache  
It only took one night  
Caught in the eye of a hurricane, darling,  
We had to say goodbye  
I want to know that you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere down this road  
You were my last young renegade heartache  
How could I let you, how could I let you  
Don't want to let you, I'll never let you go

**The scene faded away as the song came to an end...**

**...**

**Season 3A**

**...**

**Ch 1: **The Beginning of the End**  
**

**...**

"All right, thanks for coming, guys. We have a few more songs, then we're done for tonight. These are by Bowling For Soup. I'd like to dedicate this to my girlfriend, 'cause she'd the girl that  _this_  bad boy wants," he said & started playing the chords. Everyone else then joined in.

8 o'clock, Monday night, and I'm waiting  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring  
She wears a two-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing,  
But she doesn't notice me

**Austin played the chords while bringing his elbow upwards, then brought his arm down, while also bringing the neck of his guitar downwards, then back up when he strummed.**

'Cause she's watching wrestling,  
Creaming over tough guys,  
Listening to rap metal,  
Turntables in her eyes

**He played his guitar normally.**

It's like a bad movie,  
She's looking through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming someone shoot me  
As I fail miserably  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want

She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing  
She'll never notice me

'Cause she's watching wrestling,  
Creaming over tough guys,  
Listening to rap metal,  
Turntables in her eyes

She likes 'em with a mustache,  
Racetrack season pass,  
Drivin' in a Trans Am  
Does a mullet make a man?

It's like a bad movie,  
She's looking through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming someone shoot me  
As I fail miserably  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want

**Austin bent his mic stand back towards him as he held it at the mic itself while Rocky played the chords.**

There she goes again with fishnets on  
And dreadlocks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked

**He stood there as it was quiet except for the lone guitar, singing.**

Now I'm watching wrestling  
Trying to be a tough guy  
Listening to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped (moped, moped)

**He started playing his guitar, as everyone else came back in too.**

It's like a bad movie  
She's looking through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming someone shoot me  
As I fail miserably  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want

'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want, (There she goes again)  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want, (There she goes again)  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want

**They ended the song.**

"Now, this is the original version of a song that came out weeks ago for one of my music videos. It's called, 'Emily.'"

**He played the guitar as he sang.**

It wasn't supposed to be like this;  
Another dose of unhappiness  
I gave it all and managed to get shot down yet again  **(The others joined in)**  
So I got drunk, had sex with all your friends  
You told me that I should never call your house again

Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved the day  
Emily (Emily), ah  
When you threw me away

She was always such a pretty girl, nobody like her in the world  
A little piece of heavenly that no one else could stand  
I see her in my dreams at night, I see her when I close my eyes  
I just can't seem to shake Emily

You got your money and I got cast  
Outside, thrown out on my ass  
In the city with no one else,  
Nowhere else to go  
So then I hooked up with a model from Singapore  
Emily, I sure am glad you didn't want me anymore

Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved the day  
Emily (Emily), ah  
When you threw me away

She was always such a pretty girl, nobody like her in the world  
A little piece of heavenly that no one else could stand  
I see her in my dreams at night, I see her when I close my eyes  
I just can't seem to shake Emily, Emily

**They played the instrumental, then Austin took his mic off the stand, then sang to the crowd.**

She was always such a pretty girl, nobody like her in the world  
A little piece of heavenly that no one else could stand  
I see her in my dreams at night, I see her when I close my eyes  
I just can't seem to shake, Emily, yeah

**He quickly put the mic back on the stand & played again.**

Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved the day  
Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved the day  
Emily (Emily), ah  
Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved my ass

**He was at his house's door, then went in.**

"Ally, I'm home!"

* * *

**A Week Later...**

**Dez opened the front door to Austin's house.**

"Austin? You here?" he asked, looking around. "Well, of course you're here. You haven't been anywhere else all week," he whispered to himself. "Austin!?"

**He went up the stairs, got to Austin's room's door, then opened it. He stepped in, stepping on a can. He picked it up.**

"Beer?" he asked, reading the label, then sniffed it. "Oh, that smells yuckie," he said, setting it down. He turned on the light.

"Hey, turn that off!" Austin said, turning around & looked at Dez. He had peach fuzz, his hair is messy, he was wearing clothes he's worn for days, & he smelled like he hasn't showered in a week  **(which he hasn't)**.

"Austin? Man...you look just terrible."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Dez. Now, if you could just leave, that'd be fantastic," he said & turned around, lying down.

"Listen, Austin. Why have you not been coming out of your house, man?"

"On the table," Austin said as Dez looked. He picked up the note & read it.

"Aw, man. I'm sorry, Austin. Listen. You gotta get out of here."

"No, Dez. I just wanna stay here & sulk."

"You've been doing that for a week now. You've gotta get out of your house & play some shows."

"Dez, I can't play shows. Not right now, like this."

"Well, then we've gotta get you out of this."

"I doubt you could do that. I'm just not ready to go back out yet."

"Look, man. You're hurting & I understand, but you haven't updated your YouTube page for weeks since you went on that tour & started sulking here."

"Dez, I'm just not in any state of mind to perform anywhe-."

"That investor from  _Reprise_ , will be there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's coming to record you for his boss to see if they'll approve you."

"Oh man."

"Yeah, but since you don't wanna get out of bed..." Dez said, getting up & started to walk towards the door.

"Wait, Dez. I'll do the show, but only 1 song."

"Of course. Luckily Trish & I got some other bands to cover for the rest of the time," he said, heading out the door. "Show's at 8 tonight I'll pick you up at 7:20 to take you there."

**With that, Dez left. Austin couldn't believe it.**

"I don't have any new songs. Ally left me, so I don't have her to help. Maybe I don't need her," he went to his keyboard, grabbing some paper & a pencil. "Man, this sucks. I don't know how I can be famous, or get music awards without being with her," he said as he started to play some notes. He started singing. "I don't wanna be famous," he sang as he started to think of more lyrics. "I don't wanna if I can't be with you. Yeah, that's brilliant!" he wrote the words down as he started it off.

* * *

**It turned to the stage scene. Austin & Dez are standing back stage.**

"You sure you're ready, right?" Dez asked.

"Yeah. It's just that I don't wanna do anything without Ally, you know? We were gonna move into my beach house together & I was gonna get started on serious music & video production & she could write her own."

"Yeah. Again, I'm sorry for ya, man."

"Yeah. I was looking forward to moving out of my mom's house to live with her. My mom's got a boyfriend now & he's kind of a douche."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's an ok person to be around, but most of the time he just pisses me off."

"How?"

"Well, for 1 thing, he argues with her a lot. She doesn't catch it, but I hear it constantly. Another thing is that he keeps strumming his damn acoustic guitar like he's trying to learn to play Spanish guitar, or some shit like that. He's not very good. It's more of a nuisance than him trying to get better. I could play circles around him."

"Yeah."

"On top of that, whenever he talks during any of the 2 dinners we've all had together, he just drones on & on, not even breaking for food. He talks so much that, by the time I'm finished with my food, he still hasn't even touched his plate. I wouldn't mind so much if he didn't try to sound like Ghandi, or Martin Luther King Jr, ya know? He just keeps saying all of these Hallmark-esc stupid statements about the hope he has in our generation & how I've got potential. It's nice to hear, but not as much as he talks about it, or  _how_  he talks about it, ya know?"

"Yeah, must be brutal."

"Yeah. It can be. My mom says that she's not having him move in, or anything like that, but it's pretty much that. He's over all the freaking time. We never get a break with him. I mean, it's cool that he can fix my mom's car for her, so she doesn't waste much more money on mechanics to try to fix it, when it's not even fixed yet. But, he's just over every fucking day. Even at night, he doesn't go home. He just sleeps over in her room. I personally wouldn't wouldn't mind him coming over, if he went home once in a while, but when he's over all the time, I can't stand it. I feel like I'm gonna snap eventually," he said, pulling out a flask & then took a big swig.

"Hey, hey. No," Dez said, taking the flask away from him. "No more drinking. You're here to play a decent show, not to screw up on stage."

"Will you  _stop_  that?" Austin said, taking back the flask. "This is the only thing that's keeping me sane right now & I don't need  _you_  taking it away," he added, taking another big swig.

"Sorry, man, but you need to be on your game tonight. You got all cleaned up, so we don't need you looking like shit again," he said, looking Austin over.

"You're right. I need to focus. Though, if you think  _my_  drinking's a problem, just look at my mom. She drinks a lot more than usual while hearing him drone on & on. It's not good for her."

"I hear ya."

"Mr. Moon, you're on in 4 minutes. I suggest you wait on the side of the stage for when the person up gets done."

"All right," he said & they walked to the side of the stage. When they got there, they saw the guy before them start singing a song. He played an acoustic guitar with a girl on the keyboard next to him. Their drummer was waiting behind them.

Well, you only need the light when it's burning low,  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,  
Only hate the road when you're missing home,  
Only know you love her when you let her go...  
And you let her go

**The drummer came in.**

Staring at the bottom of your glass,  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last,  
But dreams come slow, and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies,

But you only need the light when it's burning low,  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,  
Only hate the road when you're missing home,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow, and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep,  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much, and you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low,  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,  
Only hate the road when you're missing home,  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go ooooh ooooh oh no

And you let her go  
Ooooh, ooooh, oh no

Well you let her go

**(Short Instrumental)**

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low,  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,  
Only hate the road when you're missing home,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low,  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

**(The instruments cut off then he sang the last part)**

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

**The crowd cheered as he got up. He made his way to the back of the stage where Austin was & turned towards him.**

"Good luck with your audition," he said, shaking Austin's hand.

"Uh...Thanks, but how did  _you_  know...?"

"Don't worry about that. Just do great," he said, then walked off.

**Austin's in deep thought as he has the strangest sense of déjà vu. The guy turns back to Austin & he flashed back to several years prior.**

* * *

**Flashback:**

When Austin was done singing 'Unstoppable,' he asked if anyone wanted to say anything else, "I do," a dude about Austin's age said, entering the room. He had a tie-less suit on, a bit of long hair that trailed off to the side of his face, & his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"And who are  _you_?" Austin said, getting up  & looking back at him.

"Just a guy who understands what you're going through 'cause it happened to me a little more than a month ago."

"Ok, well, where are you from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said, going up to the podium. "Now, thank you. I'm here to speak because a similar thing happened to me a month ago. I have a belief statement here I wrote, that I'll read for you all." he pulled out a few pieces of paper from his coat pocket & started reading it.

"I believe that if you've suffered the pain of loss, you can still have good days/times.

A Family member of mine passed away recently and it shook up my family. My brother, mom, grandma, aunts, uncles, and I are all hanging in tough. It's sad of course, but I've learned that if I don't think about it too hard, or much, I can repress my feelings of being sad a bit.

I learned that from the overwhelming feeling of sadness I got from thinking I'd never see, or talk to him again begin to dissipate. It was because I didn't think about it too much is how I didn't feel too sad about it. If you've ever had a loved one who's passed away, or someone who's important to you pass away, you know the type of sadness I'm talking about. If you don't, picture a person who's important to you, now picture he/she's been ripped out of your life before they're time and that you'll never be able to converse, or see them again. That's what I felt and am feeling.

He left a big hole by leaving and will definitely be missed. Especially by his friends and family. I know that for a fact many people are going to miss him because of all the "Sorry" cards we have been getting in the mail. I swear there must've been a hundred of them.

Since the day it happened, I've had some good days and times. I've played video games with some friends on Xbox live and rocked out to music while doing so on "Rock Band" and I've killed people on "Modern Warfare 3." I've hung out with my friends and have had good times, even though we're in school. The point is, good times can still be had even after a loss, or sad time.

It's true you can still have good times even if a loved one has passed away, like I talked about earlier. Like, if you hang out with friends, are alone, watch TV, or play video games. As long as you don't wallow too much in sadness over losing that important someone for too long. As long as you stay strong as you can. Besides, the person who died wouldn't want you to wallow in sadness for too long.

That's my belief thanks too all of you," he said, then walked down the aisle towards the door to get out of the church. Everyone clapped as he walked down the aisle.

"Hey, man," Austin said & he turned around. "You're gonna be ok."

"You too," he said, then gave a peace sign & walked out. Austin could've sworn he saw a small quick flash of light. He went to the doorway & there was no sign of him. All Austin saw was a piece of paper folded on the outside railing & a note that said, 'Don't think about it too much & you'll be fine,' with a copy of his speech.

**Then, Austin saw what looked like Tommy Chong come through the door.**

"Did you just see that, man? It totally blew my mind, man," he said, then he sat in one of the back rows of seats.

'No, wait, even further than that!' Austin thought & remembered back to months prior to that.

**The scene changed to the party...**

" _He's_  with Marina?" Austin asked Kayla.

"Yep," Kayla answered. "He makes her happy."

"Good for them. What's  _his_  name?"

"I think it starts with a J, but I'm not sure."

"Huh. I'll be right back," he said & ran up to them. "Hey, Marina."

"Oh, Austin. Hi."

"So, you're going out with  _this_  guy now, huh?"

"Yeah. Listen, about when we were 13-"

"It's fine. I wish you'd told me you were back in Miami though."

"Didn't wanna bring up old feelings."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Sorry."

"No harm. Hey, Austin Moon," he said, extending his arm & shook the guy's hand.

"I know, J." the guy said while shaking his hand.

"That stand for something?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"Oh. Ok. Dick," he said, then whispered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. So, you guys staying for the party?"

"Not for much longer. We're gonna catch a movie in a bit."

"Oh. That's nice. Well, see you later."

* * *

**Flashed back to present:**

**The guy walked out the door as the announcer introduced Austin. He then walked out on to the stage to the keyboard with his guitar behind his back & set it to the right sound.**

"Hello. I'm Austin Moon & I've got a new song for you guys. It's called 'If I Can't Be With You,'" he said into the mic in front of him, then started the song with his band coming out behind him & they starting to play their instruments after he played the opening keys.

I don't wanna be famous,  
I don't wanna if I can't be with you  
Everything I eat's tasteless  
Everything I see don't compare with you  
Paris, Monaco, and Vegas,  
I'd rather stay with you  
If I had to choose  
Baby you're the greatest,  
And I got everything to lose,  
And I just want to be with you  
And I can never get enough!

**Austin strummed his guitar.**

Baby, give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks,  
If I can't be with you  
And  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No beach house in Miami  
The sun don't shine, the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you

I could sail around the whole world,  
But I still won't find a place  
As beautiful as you girl  
And, really, who's got time to waste?  
I can't even see a future  
Without you in it, colors start to fade,  
Ain't no way I'm gonna lose you,  
Nobody in the world could ever take your place  
You're the kind I can't replace  
And I can never get enough!

Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you  
And  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No beach house in Miami  
The sun don't shine, the sky ain't blue,  
If I can't be with you  
(Oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
If I can't be with you!  
(Oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
If I can't be with you

**Ryker sang the backup lyrics.**

(If I can't be with you)  
Oh if I can't be with you  
(If I can't be with you)

Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!  
If I can't be with you  
And  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No beach house in Miami  
The sun don't shine, the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you  
(Oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
If I can't be with you  
(Oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
If I can't be with you

With you

**Austin got done & the audience cheered. They bowed, & walked to the side of the stage.**

"Dude, you did great!" Dez told him.

"Thanks, man. Hold on a sec," Austin said, then ran to the exit. When he opened it, then stepped out. He saw the guy standing against the wall, looking at his phone.

"Oh, hey," he said, noticing Austin & putting his phone in his pocket.

"Hey," Austin said, walking towards him, both of them having their hands in their pants pockets with their sleeves hitched up & jackets behind their arms. He was wondering what was gonna happen next.

"Heard your song. Not bad."

"Thanks. Who are  _you_?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't..."

"Don't give me that. You were at my Dad's funeral 3 years ago. You spoke & then disappeared in a bright flash of light. Then, a guy who looked like Tommy Chong came up to me & then entered the church. You're dressed almost exactly like you were that night & you don't look like you've aged much since then, if at all. Then before that, you were with Marina at the party at Kayla's house 2 years ago. So, what's up with you?"

"Listen, if I told you the whole story, you most likely wouldn't believe me. I'm a friend, believe me."

"So, what's your name?"

"Just call me J. That's all I'm giving you. Also, sorry about Ally. Things sometimes get worse before they get better."

"What?" Austin was really confused. Just then, Dez opened the door. The guy looked towards the door & Austin turned around to look at him.

"Austin, the record exec wants to talk to you."

"Just a sec. I just need to finish talking to..." he said, turning around & seeing no one, his sentence trailing off in his confusion.

"Talking to whom?"

"There was a guy standing here who I was talking to. He wasn't making any sense. Did you see where he went?"

"I didn't see anyone."

"Really? Damn, he must've disappeared again."

"What?"

"Eh, nothing really important. He wants to talk?"

"Yeah. He's right here," Dez says as Austin went back in.

"Hey, Austin. Tony Mignognia," he said as they shook hands. "Listen, I like your stuff. I recorded this show for the other executives to listen to. If they like you, I'll email you with their decision, but it looks like you'll be adopted by  _Reprise_  soon."

"All right. I'll keep an eye on my inbox."

"All right. We'll be in touch," he said, leaving.

**Austin went home, confused as fuck. When he got home, he went to his room & watched TV, trying to make sense of what went on that night.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


	2. Give Me Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry for that LONG hiatus, but I'm finally back to writing this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Nothing (McFly)  
> Tell her (Jesse McCartney)  
> Sweet 16 (Green Day)

**S3A Ch. 2: Give Me Therapy**

**...**

"Dez, I don't wanna go to therapy," Austin said as they stood outside a therapist's office.

"Well, you need to talk to someone. With Ally gone, you're a wreck. Now, my cousin's a therapist & she said she'll give you a trial on this. If you don't like it, you don't have to go anymore, but I think you should at least  _try_  this."

"This isn't PTSD, it's just a break-up."

"With a girl you loved so much, it kept you bedridden for nearly a week in a drunken stupor. How'd you even get beer anyways?"

"My cousin Ryker got me some for my 18th birthday last year. We kept it hidden in the fridge at his place. Luckily, he didn't drink any of it."

"Whatever. Look, just go this once. If you don't feel like it's working, you don't have to come back. K?"

"All right, fine," he said & they went into the room.

"Ah, Dez. Right on time."

"Hey, Jessica," Dez said.

"And you must be Austin," she said, extending her hand, which he shook.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Hey, I'm not that much older than you are. Call me Jessica."

"All right, Jessica."

"Good. Have a seat. Dez, why don't you wait out int he hall."

"Okey-doke," Dez said, then went out of the room, closing the door.

"So, Dez told me you're having some problems. I told him to let you tell me in your own words."

"Yeah. My girlfriend of the last few years has apparently broken up with me. While I was on tour over the last few months, she packed her bags & moved away. I don't know where, I don't know if she'll be back. All I know is that she apparently moved away, wanting nothing to do with me."

"That's rough."

"Yeah. Now I don't know what to do."

"Well, everyone copes in their own ways. Have you ever had anything like this happen to you in the past?"

"I mean, sort of. When I was 14, an ex of mine had to move away with her family. I felt alone, since this was before I became friends with Dez."

"What did you do after she moved?"

"Well, not much. I just focused on school stuff. Then my cousins were looking for someone to help out with their band, R4, & I auditioned. We did some stuff for about a year, then I broke out on to my own channel. I had Dez help me with shooting & editing videos 'cause I'm lazy."

"Did you feel better with your music?"

"Yeah, I did. Or, at least I started to."

"Well, that might be the first step. Why not express yourself creatively through your music? In addition to that, I want you to see me at least once a week. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, if you think it's best."

"All right. sorry that this didn't take longer, but you're literally here on my lunch hour. Next week, I should be able to squeeze you in for longer at a better time. How's next Tuesday at 1:00?"

"Good. Thanks."

"No prob. Just remember, it's just a relationship. The pain will be here now, but you'll heal. How you do that is up to you."

"Yeah..." Austin said, then it flashed to that Friday at the beach.

**The guitars & drums began as the band & Austin were on stage.**

Everything she said to me means nothing  
Even words of sympathy mean nothing  
I'm feeling down and I hate the sound of nothing  
What's the point in hanging round for nothing?

 **Rocky:** And I can't remember falling in love with you  
This was agony  
And you knew you're putting me through  
**Riker & Austin: **This misery taking every memory  
Just tell me why this misery won't go away  
How can we carry on this way?

 **Austin:** I found it hard to hold a conversation  
And being with her's just an aggravation  
I could stay, but I didn't have the patience  
I'm sick of her pathetic explanations

 **Rocky:** That's why I've forgotten falling in love with you  
This was agony  
And you knew you're putting me through  
**Riker & Austin: **This misery taking every memory  
Just tell me why this misery won't go away  
How can we carry on this way?

 **Austin:** You'll never bring me down  
'Cause I'm so far above you  
You think you're strong,  
But you're nothing to me now  
And I hope you will be happy  
This time around

And I can't remember falling in love with you  
This is agony  
Did you know you're putting me through?  
Oh, this misery taking every memory  
Just tell me why this misery won't go away  
How can we carry on this way?

**They played the song out after he finished singing.**

**Austin went to the keyboard with his mic, sat down, & put the mic in the stand next to the piano. He started playing the opening to the song. The others started playing when it was their time to come in. He looked down towards the piano keys & started to sing.**

Oh...

I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone,  
Just thinking about her

**Light acoustic guitar joined in.**

I can't believe her hold on me,  
It's somethin' indescribable  
I know she knows,  
But won't you please

**Drums & bass joined in.**

If you see my girl,  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes,  
Gonna see her in a little while

Oh, 'cause I know when she holds on to me,  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh and tell her I love her,

Oh yeah,  
Just tell her I love her

**The electric guitar played. Austin got up at the same time, then sang towards the crowd.**

The way that she moves,  
You know what it does to me  
And when I catch her eye,  
I can hardly breathe

Still can't believe, her hold on me  
She's just so indescribable  
I know she knows,  
But won't you please, please, yeah

If you see my girl,  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes,  
Gonna see her in a little while

'Cause I know when she holds on to me,  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, and tell her I love her

Every time that I'm around her,  
I just go to pieces crashing, tumbling to the ground  
I'm so glad I found her  
I know how it feels

If you see my girl,  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes,  
Gonna see her in a little while

'Cause I know when she holds on to me,  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, just tell her, I love her

If you see my girl, (Yeah)  
Just tell her I miss her smile (Tell her I love her)  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes,  
Gonna see her in a little while

'Cause I know (I know) when she holds on to me,  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, (oh) oh, (yeah) oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

**He sat back down at the piano to play more.**

And tell her I love her, oh yeah  
Just tell her I love her

**He played the piano out as the song finished. The crowd went wild.**

**He got up, got the mic, walked back to where he was standing, then put the mic on the stand & got his guitar.**

"Ok, last song for tonight, so thanks for coming & enjoy the rest of your evenings, guys. Hit it!"

**The drummer hit a beat then everybody started playing the song.**

Bring me back to an hour ago  
Time stands still as the years go by  
Brown-eyed girl, that's throwing down a bottle of old English,  
Back in the warehouse

Old days are fine,  
But left so far behind  
From California to Jane Street  
The kids' all right, all right as they'll ever be  
'Cause you will always be my,  
Well, you will always be my,  
You will always be my sweet sixteen

Sleep on the floor, on cardboard  
Stab at my heart, like a dartboard  
Light-skinned girl, that I dream about a long, long time now  
From the Midwest, to the beach

Old days are fine,  
But left so far behind  
From California, to Jane Street  
The kids' alright, alright as they'll ever be  
'Cause you will always be my,  
Well you will always be my,  
You will always be my sweet sixteen

**(Instrumental/Guitar Solo)**

(Say, eh, oh!)

Old days are fine,  
But left so far behind  
From California, to Jane Street  
The kids' alright, alright as they'll ever be  
'Cause you will always be my,  
Well you will always be my,  
You will always be my sweet sixteen

**The crowd cheered.**

"Thanks for coming out to support the label! We'll see you guys later."

**Austin waved then went backstage as he unplugged his guitar & put it in his case.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


	3. (Evening Out) Don't Go Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Love Like War (All Time Low)  
> Sorry's Not Good Enough (McFly)

**S3A Ch. 3: (Evening Out) Don't Go Changing**

**...**

**Austin was seated on his porch after a day of trying to get his organizing done, but his thoughts always drifted back to trying to make sense out of all of the madness. He was drinking a beer while listening to Rock music from his laptop.**

_Bring me back to an hour ago  
_ _Time stands still as the years go by  
_ _Brown eyed girl that's throwing down  
_ _A bottle of Old English  
_ _Back in the warehouse_

**He started singing with the lyrics.**

_Old days are fine but are left so far behind_  
_From California to Jane Street_  
_The kids alright, alright as they'll ever be_  
_'Cause you will always be my_  
_Well you will always be my_  
_You will always be my Sweet 16_

"Hey there, sexy," a familiar female voice said to him. He looked over to the direction it came from.

"Marina?" he asked, looking at her confused. He turned down the music.

"Yeah. Dez told me to talk to you & told me where to find you."

"Talk to me? About what?"

"Whatever you want. Green Day?" she said, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Yeah. They're the only band I've consistently gotten a great amount of enjoyment out of over the years. I figured I could try & make sense out of all this bullshit going on in my life while listening to them, but I can't. Like Billie Joe Armstrong, I'm kept in a state of perpetual confusion with life."

"Yeah, I heard about Ally. I know how much you love her."

"Yeah. By the way, thanks for not becoming an insane jealous person over that. I've had to deal with  _that_  before," he said, taking a sip from the bottle of beer. He then offered her one.

"Thanks," she said, taking it & unscrewed the cap. "So, why'd you choose something from their worst albums?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. The Trilogy is far from being their worst albums. I mean, they're far from their  _best_ , but certainly not the worst."

"All right, whatever."

"I chose it because the song was written about Billie Joe's old girlfriend, Amanda. He dated her for a while until she broke up with him over them signing to  _Reprise_. The way he writes about her shows he's still hung up on her doing so. That's how I imagine I'll be for a while. Ally was my one, ya know?"

"You sound so sure."

"Because I am. You remember Mr. Gotham  **(Go-tham is how it's pronounced)**?"

"One of the high school English teachers?"

"Yeah. He made us read  _The Great Gatsby_  in 11th grade."

"Oh god,  _that_  slog?"

"I know, right? Anyways, he talked about Gatsby being a tragic hero or something because he lost Daisy, who was his first girlfriend, as you know..."

"Yeah."

"And he tried to save her from her douchebag husband Tom. Only problem? She didn't really love him. If she did, the bitch would've waited longer for him to get home from the war he fought in. On top of that, she had a kid with Tom & Gatsby's a hopeless retard. Anyways, I feel similar to Gatsby because I don't know what gonna happen."

"Why do you sound like you're Pierre Bouvier?"

"What?"

"You're being  _really_  over the top with how you're feeling. It's understandable, but if anyone were reading what we're saying, it'd sound like whoever's writing it doesn't know how to convey emotions properly. Come on, we're getting you out of here for a few hours."

"And going  _where_?"

"The boardwalk down at the public beach. You need an evening of fun. Possibly followed by a night of fun," she said, then finished off her beer & got up.

"Um, you know I'm  _just_  coming off a relationship, right?"

"Of course. Just telling you that it's on the table. Come on," she said, going to the stairs.

"Hold on. Gotta put my laptop inside & lock the doors," he said, then did so. "All right," he said as they got to her car. "You have the conn," he added as they got in.

"Aye aye, captain," she said, chuckling.

**She drove them to the boardwalk.**

**They got out of the car & started walking around the place.**

"Well, isn't this quaint," Austin said. "I feel like I'm back in the 80s. Good decade for media but I don't know about everything else," he said, looking around at the older establishments.

"All right, calm it down, Plato. We don't need philosophy tonight. We're here for something different. You wanna go on the ferris wheel?"

"Sure, I guess."

**They did that.**

"You remember Collin?"

"A bit. What about him?"

"Well, when we all took our senior trip to Orlando to go to Disney World for the weekend, we all went up to our hotel's roof & he took one look down to the city & immediately clung to the wall near the door to the roof. He wouldn't come down until we all did. I mean, i get a bit queazy with heights, but I don't freak the fuck out over them."

"I mean, Acrophobia  _is_  a serious thing."

"Yeah, but Collin's not worth the seriousness."

"Why?"

"The dude's an asshole. I mean, he was fine in middle school, but ever since 9th Grade, he turned into a serious douche. You have no idea how many times I wanted to punch him for his douchy-ness."

"So why didn't you?"

"We never saw each other outside of school. Plus, after what happened with Garrett, I just decided it wasn't worth it."

"Right. I remember hearing about that," she said as they came down from the ferris wheel.

**They got off it.**

"Yeah. Plus, here's the stupid thing about him. He was fine for a little while in 9th grade, but then became a sack of shit right as we started our spring semester during that grade. He just became unbearable to be around, but we ended up sitting at the same table at lunch & hanging out sometimes after school because of mutual friends. Then, in 10th grade, when he finally got a girlfriend & started getting laid, he turned back to how he used to be...for a bit. Then he turned back into an unbearable asshole after a few weeks of being in that phase of their relationship."

"Wow."

"Yeah. On top of that, he asked her out, they went out for a bit, she broke up with him to go out with another guy, then, when she broke up with  _that_  guy, she wanted to get back together with him, then he wondered if he should & we told him not to because she wasn't good for him, then he did anyways. Wouldn't you know, they're not together anymore."

"Wow, he sounds pathetic."

"Yep. Also, he's going to college to be a corrections officer."

"Ok..."

"You understand why that's stupid, right? You don't  _need_  to go to college to be a C.O., you only need to wait a few years after high school, study for the test you need to take for the job, then take the test & pass it to become one."

"Wow. That's even  _more_ pathetic."

"Yeah, & the fucker has the nerve to tell  _me_  I'm pathetic for only making offhand references sometimes. Seriously, fuck that guy."

"Geez. Hey, at least you're bitching about people you hate that you no longer have to deal with rather than...you know."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Austin said, then leaned over the railing on the boardwalk & looked out on the water as the sunset.

"Sorry."

"It's all right. Hey, whatever happened to that guy you were at that party with, um..." he snapped his fingers.

"J?"

"Yeah," he said & they walked slowly.

"I don't know. We met at the party, had some drinks, talked, had sex back at my place while my parents were on their second honeymoon, & we didn't go out again."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm a bit sad that I never saw him again, but there was never any commitment for either of us."

"Huh."

"Plus, the sex was fantastic."

"Oh?" he asked, awkwardly.

"Yeah. My god, he just kept getting me going until we both fell asleep."

"Now who sounds like they're not conveying emotions properly?"

"Hey," she said, then slapped him in the arm.

"Well, it's true," he said with a laugh.

"I guess..." she said, chuckling.

"Oh, I've missed this."

"Missed what?"

"This; us laughing together. We haven't done this since we were 14, before you moved away."

"Yeah. We were really good at making each other laugh."

"Yep. Sort of makes you wonder."

"About what?"

"About  _us_. What would've happened if you didn't move away. I mean, we loved each other enough to give each other our virginities."

"Yeah, we did. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm having a lot of mixed feelings. I mean, we were together for 2 years before you moved away. Though, I was with Ally for almost as long & we knew each other for longer, where as we were in the same graduating class since Kindergarten. I mean, I didn't get the nerve to talk to you until 7th grade, but we knew of each other for a while before that."

"Yeah. You were always the shy kid who kept to yourself, palling around with Dez."

"And  _you_  were always one of the girls in the class, hanging out with the other girls, not interested in boys like me," he said as he leaned over some railing, his arms on the railing to prop himself up, & she leaned against the railing next to him with her back, arms crossed.

"What do we do now that  _we're_  able to be together again?"

"Well, not sex. Not  _yet_  anyways. We're having fun, but I'm still coming off of Ally. I mean, we wrote songs together, traveled the East Coast on last year's tour, went to dances, sang together, & a lot of other stuff."

"Wow, sounds like you guys went through a lot."

"Yeah, we did. We-"

"Hey, you're Austin Moon," a guy with a few others said, walking up to him.

"Yep. What's up?"

"You suck, dude."

"What?"

"Your music, it's all teeny-bopper crap."

"Yeah."

"That's a matter of opinion. I like to think I produce stuff that can appeal to more than just them."

"Anything you produce that can appeal to others are just your covers."

"Ok. And? What's wrong with me doing covers?"

"Nothing, except that you play more covers than you do originals."

"Ok, considering I only have a few albums out, how would you suggest I fill up my setlist? I love doing covers of my favorite songs. It's not like I'm ripping anyone off by doing that. It's part of my schtick. On top of that, I'm starting my own label to bring more people to the public consciousness."

"Yeah, well..."

"Well, what? Come one, Marina. Let's go," they started walking again.

"Bet you won't cover anything heavier than Pop Punk."

"Oh I will, don't worry. I have before & I will again. Wow, what assholes," he said that last sentence to Marina as they walked.

"Well, people will have their opinions."

"Yeah, but did that tool have to be such a dick about it?"

"No, but some people are like that."

"Yeah, i guess."

**Nearby, they heard some people singing in a karaoke restaurant.**

"Wanna go get something to eat in there? Maybe sing?"

"Eat, sure. Sing, I don't know."

"Table for 2, please," Marina said.

"Right this way," the Host said, then led them inside the restaurant to a table with menus. "I will be right back with water," he said, setting the menus on the table as they sat.

"All right," Marina said. "So this place is nice, huh?"

"Yeah, like the whole Rock N Roll look its got going on."

"All right," the host said, getting back to them, pouring water & putting out flour chips with salsa & guacamole. "Welcome to  _Songs on the Rocks_  where you can either rock out to the others singing, or take a turn yourselves. We only have karaoke tracks from Rock songs dating back to the 50s, so no overtly Pop material, Rap, Country, or anything else here. If you'd like, I can set you in the queue after you finish your food."

"You know what? Set me up for that."

"All right. What about you?" he asked Austin.

"Um, not tonight, sorry," he said.

"All right, but if you change your mind, let me know. Tonight's specials include a nice two-piece chicken breast with gravy, your choice of veggies or rice, & a drink for $12.95. We're also running our summer specials, where every night, one section of our menu is 25% off. Tonight, it's the Mexican food."

"Wow, you guys serve a lot of different foods," Austin said.

"We serve all kinds of foods because we accept cultural diversity, unlike the SJWs out there. That is something that our boss has told us to tell patrons in case they wonder about that, so sorry if it offends you, but we're not changing our stances."

"It's ok," Marina said.

"Can I get you both something to drink while you look over the menus?"

"I'll have a Shirley Temple," Marina asked.

"Orange Soda, no ice," Austin said.

"All right, coming right up," he said, going to get the drinks.

"So, what are you looking at?" Austin asked her.

"I think that chicken sounded good. What about you?"

"I'm thinking a few enchiladas with rice. I haven't had Mexican in a while, so that should be great."

"Yeah."

 _"One night and one more time;  
_ _Thanks for the memories  
_ _Even though they weren't so great  
_ _'He tastes like you, only sweeter'"_

"Huh, they still include Fall Out Boy."

"Why wouldn't they? They're a Rock band."

"No, they  _were_  Rock, but now they're Pop. Nothing wrong with that, but it's just that they've changed, definitely."

"I guess."

"All right, one Shirley Temple & one Orange Soda. Have you guys decided, or do you need another few minutes?"

"I've decided," Austin said. "I'd like an appetizer of nachos, extra cheese, with buffalo chicken, bleu cheese on the side. Then, for the main course, two enchiladas, mild, with rice pilaf," he said, then handed the menu back to the guy, who wrote down his order on a pad.

"Excellent choices. And you, miss?"

"I will have that chicken breast special, with broccoli & rice on the side, extra gravy for those," she said, then handed him her menu.

"Great. Oh, & your song choice for later?" she whispered it in his ear. "Good one," he said, writing that down too. "All right, I'll be back with your nachos in a few minutes," he said, then walked away.

"Oh look. The karaoke stage is right over there," Marina said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said, pointing it out.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Wanna sing?"

"Let's just get our food first."

"All right."

**They got their food & ate.**

"Wow, that was pretty good," Marina said.

"Yeah."

"So, you ready?"

"For what?"

"Karaoke."

"I don't know."

"Come on. Have some fun tonight," she said, grabbing his arm & bringing him to the stage. She then picked a song on the computer touchscreen in front of them & got them some mics. She handed him his & started the song. The song then started with the guitars. Austin started singing when the lyrics came up.

Make a wish on our sorry little hearts  
Have a smoke, pour a drink  
Steal a kiss in the dark  
Fingernails on my skin  
Like the teeth of a shark  
I'm intoxicated by the lie

In the chill of your stare  
I am painfully lost  
Like a deer in the lights  
Of an oncomin' bus  
For the thrill of your touch  
I will shamefully lust  
As you tell me we're nothing but trouble

 **Marina:** Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

 **Both:** We go together or we don't go down at all (We go together or we don't go down at all)  
We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa

 **Marina:** Fail-safe trigger, lock-down call  
Wipe the drive, clean-slate  
Quick, sound the alarm  
No escape from the truth  
And the weight of it all  
I am caught in the web of a lie

**She then pointed to him to queue him in.**

**Austin:** And the bitch of it all  
Is that I'm runnin' from  
The desire of the people  
To whom I belong  
At the end of the day  
You can tell me I'm wrong  
'Cause you went to all of this trouble

Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

 **Both:** We go together or we don't go down at all( We go together or we don't go down at all)  
We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa  
Let's go

**Guitar Solo.**

**Austin:** Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
It feels like war (It feels like war)  
Love feels like war (Love feels like war)

 **Both:** Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Love feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

One more time

We go together or we don't go down at all (We go together or we don't go down at all)  
We go together or we don't go down at all  
Don't go down at all

 **Marina:** Is this the end of us?  
**Austin:** Or just a means to start again?

**The other people clapped. Austin smiled, then put the mic down. He then went back to their table & paid the check, then they left. They then walked back to Austin's beach house.**

"Listen, are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I just need to think through some stuff."

"Ok. Listen. Here's my number," she said, handing him a piece of paper.

"Oh, same as it was 4 years ago."

"You remember?"

"Yeah. You were my girlfriend for the better part of a year. I have that shit memorized."

"Aw. That's sweet. All right. So, you'll call me if you need someone to talk to?"

"Yeah. See ya," he said, opening the door & walking in, then looked into the dark house as the moonlight came in through the skylines.

**He then saw a transparent Ally walk towards the beach, look back at him, then walk out the doorway & disappear. He went out on to the porch & looked out at the water crashing on the beach. He thought back to several times he & Ally walked out on to the beach in the days before the tour.**

**He breathed out as a piano came in, then some guitars & voices started singing.**

Good, good, good, good enough  
Good, good, good enough  
Good, good, good enough  
Good, good

**He started singing as he walked down on to the beach towards the vision of Ally.**

Can't stop, I can't stop loving you  
You're a dreamer and dreaming's what you do  
I won't stop believing that this is the end, there must be another way  
'Cause I couldn't handle the thought of you going away, whoa, yeah

**He sang out powerfully as he stood on the beach.**

Sorry's not good enough, (Good enough) why are we breaking up? (Breaking up)  
'Cause I didn't treat you rough, so please don't go changing  **(He clenched his chest where his heart was)**  
What was I thinking of? (Thinking of)  
You said you're out of love, (Out of love) baby, don't call this off because sorry's not good enough

**She faded away. He walked the beach again with his hands in his jean pockets. Rocky sang as he did.**

Don't stop, all those things you do  
I'm a believer and that's what gets you through,  
I can't fight this feeling that this is the end,  
We're in the thick of it, where will this ever end? Whoa, whoa

Sorry's not good enough, (Good enough) why are we breaking up? (Breaking up)  
'Cause I didn't treat you rough, so please don't go changing  
What was I thinking of? (Thinking of)  
You said you're out of love, (Out of love) so, baby, don't call this off because sorry's not good enough

**Austin sang as he saw Ally on the beach again & sang at her.**

Oh, you said you'd never leave me, be there to hold and please me  
Sorry's just not good enough for you,  
But everybody makes mistakes and that's just what we do

**They all sang.**

Good, good, good, good enough  
Good, good, good enough  
Good, good, good enough  
Good, good

**The band appeared on the beach with their instruments as Austin sang the next part with increasing intensity to Ally.**

Don't go changing,  **(X8)**  
Don't go changing (Sorry's not good enough),  
Don't go changing (Sorry's not good enough),  
Don't go changing (Sorry's not good enough),  
Don't go changing

**Austin sang into his mic with them as he played his guitar with them.**

Sorry's not good enough, (Don't go changing) why are we breaking up? (Don't go changing)  
'Cause I didn't treat you rough so please don't go changing (Don't go changing)  
What was I thinking of? (Thinking of)  
You said you're out of love, (Out of love), so, baby don't call this off because sorry's not good enough,  
Sorry's not good enough,  
Sorry's not good enough

**They played the last chords & the song ended with Austin getting back up on the porch & sitting in the chair he was earlier that evening, dejected.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


End file.
